


My Lovely Winter Girl

by marsella_1004



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Встречи зимой всегда кажутся волшебными.
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi/Kim Doyeon





	My Lovely Winter Girl

**Author's Note:**

> было написано для новогоднего фемслэш-феста в 2016 году;

_"Когда не знаешь, куда идти, дорога всегда кажется длиннее, не замечали? Первый раз идешь будто целую вечность, а потом хоп — и уже на месте"_

Доён сильнее сжала руль, поддавшись нервам: ее поздно отпустили с работы, а на носу был праздник, к которому она готовилась целый месяц. Она хотела провести его со своим будущим мужем, и для этого организовала торжество по случаю их помолвки, так кстати совпавшей с Рождеством. Ах, если бы она только могла объяснить начальнику, почему она так счастлива, что не может ни о чем думать, кроме любимого, возможно, он и отпустил бы ее пораньше! Хотя кого она обманывает: этот тиран никогда ее не освободит от работы, пусть хоть весь земной шар треснет. Доблестные сотрудники, по его мнению, должны задерживаться на работе допоздна, а то, что у них есть своя личная жизнь, его не волнует. Видимо, Доён должна была проводить круглые сутки на работе, чтобы заслужить его уважение. Да пошел он к черту!

Доён резко затормозила и начала учащенно дышать, пытаясь успокоиться. Сейчас она обо всем забудет и поедет домой, к любимому человеку, с которым встретит Рождество, а затем и Новый год. И, она втайне на это надеялась, проведет с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Помолвка и последующая свадьба занимали все ее мысли, и вот сегодня она едет на праздник, подготовленный ею, чтобы наконец связать (пусть и частично) свою жизнь с мужчиной.  
Доён завела двигатель и тронулась с места. Проехав порядка пятисот метров, она заметила голосующую одинокую фигуру на обочине дороги. По мере приближения Доён поняла, что это девушка; у той за спиной находилась небольшая дорожная сумка.  
Доён в нерешительности притормозила, открыла дверцу машины и вышла к девушке. На вид незнакомке было не больше двадцати, да и одета она была довольно скромно: потрепанная куртка и легкие штаны — и это на десятиградусном морозе!  
Доён стало жаль бедную девушку, вероятно, студентку, и она решила подвезти ее.

— Наверное, расспросы в данный момент излишни, поэтому предлагаю вам свою помощь. Если нам по пути, то я готова довезти вас до места назначения. — Доён старалась говорить серьезным тоном, как на работе, но, увидев, что девушку это только напугало, быстро сменила тон. — Куда вас отвезти? Давайте сюда вашу сумку, я положу ее в багажник.  
— С-спасибо б-большое, — девушка потерла друг о друга ладони, разогреваясь, — у меня адрес на бумажке записан. Вы поймете, где это? — Незнакомка достала свернутый клочок бумаги и передала его Доён.  
— Так-так-так, я знаю этот район. Нам по пути, это практически рядом с домом моей подруги. Ну что ж, садитесь, не торчать же нам на морозе! — Доён улыбнулась и села за руль. Студентка уселась на переднее сиденье, и сразу откинула капюшон. В машине по-прежнему было темно, поэтому старшая включила лампу и заодно увеличила температуру обогревателя.  
Девушка оказалась шатенкой с голубыми глазами. Доён, пытаясь не отвлекаться от дороги, то и дело посматривала на студентку, которая, отвернувшись к окну, изучала темный лес. Доён мучал один вопрос: почему в такое позднее время молодая девушка одна стояла на дороге, недалеко от леса? Как она там могла оказаться? Ведь не прошла же она весь свой путь через чащобы зимнего леса? 

— Могу я вас спросить кое о чем? — Доён посмотрела на девушку. Та развернулась к ней.  
— Да? О чем именно?  
— Как вы оказались на той дороге в такое время? И почему одна?  
— Это долгая история, да и вам неинтересно будет.  
— Напротив, очень даже. Нам ехать еще около двух часов, а благодаря разговору время пролетит незаметно. — Ким вспомнила об ужине, который должен был скоро состояться с любимым, о дорогом кольце, купленном накануне. О парне, который вот-вот вернется с мальчишника и не застанет ее дома. Тяжелым грузом ложились проблемы на хрупкие плечи девушки. — Давайте сначала представимся друг другу. Меня зовут Ким Доён, я работаю в довольно большой компании бухгалтером. Скучная работа, конечно, но вполне сойдет. Ваша очередь.  
— Я Чон Соми, приехала сюда поступать в колледж. — Она посмотрела на Доён. — А можно на "ты"?  
— Мммм... — Доён вскинула брови. — Ну давай.  
— Здорово! — Соми похлопала в ладоши.  
— Кстати, а сколько тебе лет? — Спросила Доён. — Ты не похожа на школьницу.  
— Девятнадцать. Я поздно пошла в первый класс. — Соми игриво поглядела на Ким. — А тебе сколько?  
— Не поверишь, но мне уже двадцать шесть. — Доён вздохнула, вспоминая себя в студенческие годы. — Время беспощадно: еще вчера ты играл со сверстниками, а сегодня вынужден платить за квартиру.  
— Даааа... Именно поэтому я не хочу взрослеть. Не люблю рутину.  
— Ты вроде как обещала рассказать о том, каким образом оказалась на дороге у леса, помнишь? Я жду. — Доён с ложным укором посмотрела на соседку.  
— Нууу... Я живу, вернее жила, в деревне с бабушкой после смерти мамы. Папа бросил нашу семью ради другой женщины. С тех пор я о нем ничего не слышала. — Соми вздрогнула, но продолжила говорить. — В этом городе живет моя тетя, которая работает в какой-то фирме. Она обещала обустроить меня здесь, пока я буду учиться. Так как это единственный близкий город к моей деревне, я решила поступать тут. И каждые выходные, если получится, буду навещать бабушку, всего три часа езды. Она болеет, поэтому я ухаживаю за ней. А теперь это делает жена брата, она тоже очень хорошая, прямо как ты. — Соми мягко улыбнулась. — Вчера вечером я собрала вещи (взяла только самое необходимое) и сегодня днем выехала из деревни. В пять часов я была на станции и понятия не имела, куда мне дальше идти. Повезло, что один водитель предложил меня подвезти до автомагистрали, чтобы я могла поймать любую попутку. Но по дороге он начал ко мне приставать, и я... — Соми всхлипнула. — Я убежала от него, просто кинулась в лес и переждала, пока он уйдет. И по сугробам вышла сюда, к дороге. Я так испугалась! — Соми зарыдала, а у Доён сжалось сердце от этого. Она припарковала автомобиль под фонарным столбом и, расстегнув ремень безопасности, прижала Соми к себе. Та тряслась от рыданий и крепче обнимала Доён.  
— Ну, что ты, милая, не убивайся так. Тот мерзавец ушел, ты со мной, поверь, все будет в порядке. — Доён приподняла лицо Соми и посмотрела в опухшие глаза. — Ты в безопасности, да? — Соми кивнула. — Я с тобой, и я не позволю никому к тебе прикоснуться. Я обещаю.

Чон вновь прижалась к груди Доён, потихоньку успокаиваясь. Наконец, Ким подала ей платок, та высморкалась и поглядела в зеркальце. От слез глаза покраснели, как будто Соми долго-долго терла их руками. Она вздохнула, пристегнулась и взглянула на старшую.

— _Спасибо._

Доён завела машину и покатила по заснеженной дороге. Еще каких-то двадцать километров, и она попадет в свою квартиру, к любимому, чтобы этот тяжелый день закончился счастливо. Но перед этим предстояло довезти Соми до дома ее тети и убедиться, что с ней все будет хорошо. Девушка заслужила самого лучшего Рождества, проведенного в кругу семьи (пусть это и одна тетя). 

Телефон Доён завибрировал, но она не обратила внимания. Ее целью было доехать до дома, а остальное не волновало. Только бы выбраться отсюда.

— Онни, тебе походу кто-то сообщение прислал. — Соми наклонилась вперед. — Не посмотришь?  
— Ах, ладно-ладно, посмотрю. Наверняка опять из банка пишут. Когда же я погашу кредит? — Доён открыла сообщение и застыла. Рука, в которой находился телефон, задрожала. Слезы потекли сами собой, девушка сжалась и прикрыла лицо руками. Соми не на шутку испугалась, представляя, что же там могло быть написано, в этом злосчастном сообщении. Она приподняла мобильный Доён; на экране были изображены целующиеся парень с девушкой, внизу находилась подпись: "Счастливого Нового года, неудачница!"  
Соми снова посмотрела на фотографию, но не поняла, чем же она так задела Ким. Вполне безобидное фото влюбленных, если только...

— Онни, это ведь _он_? — Вопрос Соми заставил Доён вздрогнуть, и она, отняв руки от лица, уставилась на Чон.  
— Я его люблю, _любила_... И это перед свадьбой?! Встречаться с моей подругой у меня за спиной? И кто он после этого? — Доён стукнула рукой по приборной панели. — Идиотка! Как я могла не замечать подобного? Ведь они наверняка уже давно встречаются. Дура, дура, дура! — Девушка в который раз за день завела мотор, и машина на большой скорости рванула вперед. Соми, боясь, как бы Ким не врезалась во что-нибудь по пути, положила свою ладонь на руку Доён, чтобы та пришла в себя. 

— Онни, он тебя не достоин. Хоть я знакома с тобой всего около часа, я знаю, что ты очень хорошая и заслуживаешь того человека, который будет любить тебя больше всего на свете. Может, ты уже встретила этого человека, но не придала значения вашим отношениям. — Соми убрала прядку с лица старшей. — Нужно просто немного подождать.  
Доён слабо улыбнулась и прижала пальцы Соми к своей щеке. Эта молоденькая девушка, совсем еще ребенок, была куда умнее и мудрее ее, взрослой женщины, работающей в крупной компании, которая много чего повидала в жизни. Какой парадокс.

— Знаешь, я тут подумала: может, ты хочешь поехать ко мне домой? — Предложила Доён. — Твоей тёте мы потом все объясним. К тому же, я уверена, что ты тоже не хочешь провести Рождество в одиночестве. Я права?  
— Ты меня приглашаешь? — Глаза Соми стали размером с блюдце. — Серьезно? Я правда, очень-очень хочу провести праздник с кем-нибудь. — Потом добавила: — С тобой, онни.  
— _Я тоже, милая._

В восемь вечера они вошли в квартиру Доён. Девушки сняли куртки и прошли в гостиную; там были разложены приборы для романтического ужина. Доён вздохнула и провела рукой по скатерти стола. Соми почувствовала себя неловко, все-таки она наблюдала сцену глубоко личного характера.

— Мне нужно забыть его. Раз он так быстро нашел мне замену, значит и я могу. — Доён повернулась к Соми. — Ты примешь мое приглашение на ужин?  
— Я... — Чон провела языком по обветренным губам, чтобы отвлечься от своего гулко бьющегося сердца. — Я согласна, онни. 

Доён налила в бокалы вина, разложила закуски, приглашающим жестом подозвала Соми, устраиваясь напротив нее. Голодные, они не проронили ни слова за едой. Когда на часах пробило девять вечера, они чокнулись бокалами, даря друг другу улыбки.

— За нас с тобой, Соми.  
— За то, чтобы мы встретили следующий Новый год вместе. — Произнося эти слова, девушка покраснела. Доён удивилась такому откровению, но решила не смущать гостью молчанием.  
— Нет, Соми. — Доён взяла её за руку. — _За то, чтобы все последующие года мы встретили вместе._

За окном пошел снег, превращая этот особенный момент в настоящую сказку. Девушки поднялись и подошли к окну. Соми пальцами рисовала на стекле сердечко, подписывая под ним имена. Доён усмехнулась и тоже нарисовала сердце со стрелой в сторону студентки. Та заметила и опустила голову от смущения. Это позабавило Доён, и она подошла к девушке вплотную, целуя в лоб. Соми обвила руками талию Ким, заглядывая ей в глаза. 

— Онни, а ведь мне нечего подарить тебе на Рождество, за то, что ты для меня сделала.  
— _Мой самый лучший подарок — это ты._

Доён приподняла подбородок Соми и мягко поцеловала ее в губы, благодаря жизнь за встречу с этой удивительной девушкой.


End file.
